


A Father’s Role

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [35]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Series: tales of the unexpected [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Father’s Role

Comic Sans Serif woke up, then peers out of his bed covers; he was in his room. He could tell it was noon by the position of the sunlight pouring through the gap in the curtains.

Sans lightly frown in confusion, trying to work out just what disturb him from his slumber.

Kicking and tugging off his covers, he struggles to sit up. Once it did, he swings his legs around with a grunt and places them on the fluffy rug.

"*would have been better if i just had my mattress..." Sans utter under his breath; the bed frame had been a gift for Papyrus and his mate, who insisted that it would not be good for his condition.

The skeleton straightens his spine, then lifts up his t-shirt. His white rib cage was filled in with much whiter substance, as was his middle where there was normally nothing. This whiter than whiter went down to his pelvis, filling that in too.

The white stuff looked like it could be made up with cotton candy, with the way it appeared to be woven downwards; it was so white that it could put snow to shame. And it was putting his bones to shame too since next to it, it made his bone seem grey.

But Sans smiles at this substance, poking it with a finger.

After his brother left home with his mate Mettaton, he felt lonely.

So he decided to start a family of his own.

Thankfully for him, skeletons can reproduce asexually if they wanted, so there was no need to hunt for a mate.

And the truth was, he did not want a mate besides Papyrus. And he lost his chance; or rather, he refused to make any moves on his dear brother because of the lowly role he was born with.

In their world, humans and monsters had the path they would lead already planned out. It was written in their menus when they are born.

Parents could see their children's menus along with their status, until a certain age, depending on what they were. For skeletons, parents could see their children's menu up to the age of seventy-five but he heard it was a very young sixteen for humans and even younger for rabbit monsters, who was eight when the parents could not see.

To be fair, rabbits normally were married by eight and had their first letter by nine.

Of course, they lived in a human build world, so most things went by human standards. Monsters agreeing to this stopped a great war hundreds of years ago.

Sans blinks from his thoughts, he felt movement while running a hand down his brew...

"*heh." Sans laughs softly, staring down at the solid mass growing there. "i can't call ya a brew anymore. ya must be a skully by now. won't be long now... maybe even today?"

Glancing around he takes in the sight of his messy room. It had been a long time since he saw the carpet, which it was time to call Toriel for help again.

Sans turns his attention back to his brew.

"*ya always be my brew." Sans told the stuff sweetly, then flops sideways in the bed, slowly dragging his feet back up and tuck them behind himself, "my brew... can only hope that you have a better future than me." he closes his eyes, thinking about his life so far, "no matter what. i'll always love ya. even if you turn out to be a ... er..bedbug killer or something... i promise."

Sans was born with a comedian role. Which was great when growing up joking around and not knowing how the world ran, but when he reached his teens and began studying science, he got a lot of grief.

Sans could not see the problem, he loved science just as much as he loved comedy.

He had a bad time. But was determined to prove the world wrong, that even though he was born with this role, he could still live how he wanted and be a scientist.

As he left the painful five years at university, his brother was born. With a hero role.

Everyone almost kissed the ground Papyrus walked, he was given the best of everything before he was old enough where he could even appreciate it.

Sans hated Papyrus before he even met him. And refused to meet the skully until he was nine, claiming he was too busy. After that, he saw him and his father once or twice a year.

Of course, the world proved him wrong and them right, when a life-changing event happened.

Their father died.

Leaving the then fourteen-year-old Papyrus alone.

Unlike Sans who was born from two parents, Papyrus only came from their father.

So Sans came to take care of his brother, out of guilt more than anything; however in order to do this, he had to leave his job, the one he all but begged to have, sell most of his stuff. On top of that, he still had his student loans to pay.

He found he had no choice but to take up his role. He started working as a stand-up comedian. Sans was an instant success.

However...

The pay was not the greatest for someone who had started so late in the game.

And Sans was in a lot of debt, thankfully Papyrus's hero status meant he got an allowance from the kingdom. Which help them eat from day to day. Still sometimes Sans had to choose to go hungry for a week or pay the rent.

A hero could not be seen on the streets, so he went without food.

It did not matter. Because he fell deeply in love with Papyrus and would do anything for the loveable cheerful skeleton. First, it was just brotherly love. Then it turned to something else a few years after he became an adult.

He could hardly believe how well Papyrus turned out; the role hero has fit him perfectly. He was loving and kind, brave and heroic.

Sans blinks, just in time from were tears forming in his sockets. He really did love him...

Papyrus only loved him like a brother, which by human standards was completely right, but he longed to explain to the younger that skeletons could mate with siblings. Yet never did so; soon the tall happy skeleton found love in the form of the number one monster idol, Mettaton.

Papyrus was currently on a great quest, while Mettaton was touring alongside him. Together they made the perfect pair.

Movement causes him to break his train of thought and to sit up quickly, he holds his mass for a moment thinking it was going to crack.

"*come on my little brew," Sans says smiling down, "it's been ten years. ... guess that's normal. almost."

Skeleton pregnancies were called 'brewing'.

It would start with a tiny speck from the parent's soul. Which was growing to the size of a bobby head pin. Once this size, fine hair like bones would grow from the inner side of the ribs, twisting and wrapping about the new soul.

It was like a mini self-sustaining tornado, moving slowly downwards. As new soul went down and down, this fine bone got ever bigger until it filled out the whole void space of the skeleton.

Then they would brew. This could last three to nine years. The longer they brew, the stronger they would be. A skeleton could also have between four to ten skullies in their brew.

Sans smile fades. It could be that they died. The fair bone could stay up for years if the brew was not alive to remove it.

This does not explain the movements he kept feeling though. Even if it was weak.

"*weak moves. could mean only one." Sans told himself, trying to make himself feel better, a panic attack would not help; "it's rare. but not unheard of. it might be just one. just like papyrus."

Papyrus was born from a single brew. Sans had been one of five but the only one to live. Sans's other father had been a sickly all his life but wanted more than anything to have a child. He got his wish. But at the cost of his own health, and dusted when Sans was twenty.

"*mmm?" Sans hums when he hears a loud cracking noise like someone had to throw man china plates at the wall. Looking down he sees hairline breaks all over the mass.

The cracking noise sounded again, it was magic to Sans's nonexistent ears.

Soon the mass shatters and the remaining mass turns to dust, coating his bones and bed. Sans could not less care. Within the 'belly' area, floated a small skeleton, almost the image of him.

With both hands, Sans takes hold of the little skeleton and held it up. The new father took in the sight of the infant. The babe opens its large eye sockets, blinking at the new world.

"*heh. i was right." Sans says grinning madly at his son, he starts to glow his eye blue "it's just you in there." Sans brings it back to him, cradling his son close to his ribs with one arm.

Sans was overjoyed when his son began to glow two healthy eyes from within the dark sockets, "*let us check your menu."

With his free arm, Sans waves his hand down, bringing up his son's menu. The first thing he wanted to see, was the child's role; which should be under the empty place where his name will go.

Sans froze. His mind and all it's thinking ability seemed to halt all thoughts.

Suddenly things start working again. But all Sans could do was sit there in complete and utter shock.

"*...love ya...no matter ... what..." Sans vows with a shaky voice and maintaining his glowing eye, his bones began to rattle slightly, "..i promise ..to love ya.. to protect.. to care for...er..er..teach..both... right and wrong ..and...love ya..."

  
Sans’s son’s role was:

**‘The Dark Overlord’**


End file.
